


翻译-and you bet I felt it (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Alex Danvers身上还有许多有待了解的地方，Maggie像收集贝壳一样，一点一点、一次一次，将它们拾起。半年过去，她只觉得自己在不停地下坠，下坠的路永无止境。
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer





	翻译-and you bet I felt it (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belikebumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebumblebee/gifts).
  * A translation of [and you bet I felt it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774332) by [belikebumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebumblebee/pseuds/belikebumblebee). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

压抑感情有一个坏处，那就是当感情一旦冲破阀门，便会像洪水一样不可阻挡。这便是Maggie的真实经历。在去Alex公寓的路上，它们只是遥远的溪流声，而当她们唇齿相依—— _终于，当她终于吻上了她的时候_ ——它们开始像大海一样咆哮。

“你不会为我而疯狂的对吧？”她问，即便自己心里的潮流正在渐渐突破控制。

但Alex的双手捧着她的下巴，脸色温柔又坦承。就这样，就只是这样，Maggie觉得自己已无药可救。

*

Alex Danvers身上还有许多有待了解的地方，Maggie像收集贝壳一样，一点一点、一次一次，将它们拾起。

这个会走进酒吧、抡起椅子威胁陌生外星人的女人，会因为她母亲不回短信而恐慌上两个小时，而且还经常如此。

这很惊人，但比不上Alex在为一个秘密政府机构工作的事实，而更令人震惊的是，这人在与此同时还是Maggie见过的撒谎第二糟糕的人，只比她那个妹妹好一点。看在老天爷的份上，Maggie是个很棒的侦探。

所以当意识到那件事的时候，Maggie的感觉像是遭到了当头一棒，其震撼程度就像那根棒子被劈成了两半。她在失控前只来得及将正在和Supergirl谈事情的Alex拽了过来，捏着她肩膀用力摇她。“ _我的天呐！_ ”她可以压低的声音听起来像愤怒的嘘声。

“ _干嘛啊？_ ”Alex揉着自己的肩膀，半是低语半是咆哮地吼了回来。

“Supergirl！卧槽啊！Supergirl——”

这话很难说出来，所以Maggie不得不再次摇了摇Alex，“——是Kara！Supergirl是你的Kara！你妹妹！ _你他妈是_ _Supergirl_ _的姐姐！！_ ”

她的大脑在咆哮，心跳在加速，周围的一切都在快速闪动。她后知后觉地意识到Supergirl怎么可能掩饰住她的身份，差别就只有一副眼镜而已。

Alex僵了整整五秒才发出了一声假得要命的嗤笑。“什么？”她的声音像是刚被人一拳打在了肚子上，“这也太搞笑了，Kara是记者，而且很明显是人类。”

这话也圆得太差了，Maggie只能不可置信地瞪着她，满脑子都想着自己在和 _Supergirl_ _的姐姐_ 约会。

事实证明，不会说谎果然是Danvers家的传统。

“哪个Kara？”Kara厚颜无耻地说，即便她看起来快要疯了，眼睛瞪得大大的，背在身后的手还牢牢抓着自己的眼镜。Maggie齐齐和J’onn翻了个白眼。

这很滑稽，从某种程度上来说还挺有趣。但 _固守己见、不懂体贴、边缘型反社会人格_ 这几个词依然在Maggie的耳里回荡。她的手停在门把手上。

但Alex有时候会低声对她说，“你喜欢我。”就像她那绝顶聪明的小脑瓜依然还不太适应Maggie关心她的事实。

她确实关心她，这种感觉像200公里的时速——兴奋、上瘾、危险。 _工作成瘾_ ，耳里的回声还未停下， _不懂体贴_ 。

Maggie深吸一口气，将它们都收集起来，放在贝壳专属的架子上，然后站在原处，拒绝离开。

*

“你是怎么发现的？”

Maggie从DEO拿给她的一大堆文件中抬起头。Alex坐在她对面的那张高档办公椅上，翘着腿，叉着手，一副为暴露而恼火万分的样子。

“我认出了她的表情。”她说话的时候刻意避开了视线交流，但她依然能听到Alex回答时语气里的困惑。

“你就见过Kara _两次_ ，每天和她工作的人都没认出来，你是怎么认出她表情的？”

当Alex皱眉时，她的眉毛会挤成一团，嘴巴抿成一条线，让她的脸颊轮廓显得有些凹陷。她左看右看，眼神前前后后飘忽不定，像是在试图理解眼前的局面。这让Maggie叹了口气。

“我不是说我认出了 _她_ 的表情，我是认出了这个表情。”她用铅笔头指向了Alex，让Alex的眉头皱得更厉害了。

“但我们不是亲生——”

Maggie重新低头看着DEO的表格，“面部表情和遗传无关，Danvers，她崇拜你，所以会无意识模仿你。”

Alex没有说话，而Maggie能感觉到落在自己身上的目光。她假装没有注意到。

*

Alex在高潮时会颤抖，会叹出一口气，通红的脸颊炽热又兴致高昂。

知道这点后，DEO特殊探员Danvers的模样便好看了许多——黑衣、腰带、重机枪、厉声喊出的命令。（这样子本就很好看，现在更是好看了太多。）

在某个安静的时刻，Maggie对着Alex的耳朵轻轻告诉了她这一点。除了更加用力地抓紧自己的皮带外，Alex没有其他的动作。更可爱的是，因为从那之后，她每在做了什么酷炫的动作后都会回头来看Maggie，像是在问 _你看到了吗？_

噢当然，Maggie当然看到了。

*

十二月刚过半，一场流感席卷了大半个纳欣诺市，一视同仁地击倒了许多人。Maggie警区一半的人都病了，她邻居那男孩晚上的咳嗽和哭声能把整栋楼吵醒。这代表着，当Maggie跌跌撞撞走下DEO的台阶时，她只是被工作压得喘不过气，想躺在冰凉又舒服的地板上睡上那么一小会儿，和生病没有关系，因为Maggie Sawyer不会生病，她只会觉得疲倦。

Kara以“天呐，你没事吧？”给她打了招呼，而Maggie和蔼地回避了这个问题，“你好呀，伙计们。”

Danvers姐妹又开始了她们那该死的双簧，四只眼睛将她上上下下看了个遍。

“好了，不行，”Alex下了决定，“你得回家。”

“我没事，”Maggie打了个喷嚏——她打了五个喷嚏，得靠在墙上才不让自己跌倒，“我只是有点头晕，而且我们有案子。”

“Sawyer，案子可以等上个24小时。Kara你能告诉J’onn我今天请假吗？”

Kara在Maggie坚持的抗议中点头。当Alex把Maggie拖走时，她告诉她：“相信我吧宝贝儿，我在帮你一个大忙，如果你在这地方到处感染别人，按照安全条例规定，Kara得抱着你飞回去。”

Maggie大约有百分之八十的把握认定这是胡扯，但在天旋地转的情况下她很难做出有效的反驳。“你最讨厌了。”她终于嘟囔着还嘴。

“你喜欢我。”Alex看起来得意极了，但表情里依然带着温暖和真挚。

当Maggie蜷在自己沙发上时，Alex拿她的备用钥匙出去了，回来时带了非处方药、好吃的食物，以及一系列的茶。

“我很好。”Maggie虚弱地坚持，挣扎着想要起身，但Alex用那双冰凉到美妙的手捧住了她的脸，然后亲了亲她的额头，“好吧，那我们就让你更好一点儿。”

Maggie不打算把备用钥匙要回来。

*

圣诞节晚，Maggie穿上大衣，从她父母的房子里溜出来坐在门廊上。现在已经很晚了，而令人惊异的是，Alex在第三声便接了电话。

“你好呀Sawyer。”

Maggie在她的围巾里笑了出来，把毛茸茸的风帽拉过头顶。“你也好啊，我打扰了Danvers的家庭狂欢了吗？”

Alex笑了出来，但笑声很安静，然后听筒里有了点杂音，像是她在调整电话的位置，“没有，他们都睡了。”

Maggie没忍住，“你呢？”

“难道你想知道？”

夜晚在小镇一层又一层的积雪下显得格外的明亮，街对面一盏灯熄灭了，只在窗户上留下一点微弱的橘色。那应该是圣诞灯，Maggie猜想，“你晚上过得如何？”

“Kara吃了她那么重的饼干，我们在她的坚持下一起看了波普先生的企鹅，还有……”她渐渐没了声音，Maggie等着她继续，“我姑姑开始问我那些问题了。”

“问题？”

“对，比如……我为什么还没带个男朋友回来、什么时候结婚之类的。但没关系，我妈妈很快就让她闭嘴了，Kara看起来很想把她的食物都烧成灰。”

Maggie靠着台阶旁边的扶手，上面的亮眼的油漆还是她17岁时妈妈让她刷上的，现在已经掉了不少。“我很高兴她们都很支持你。”

“我也是。你今晚呢？”

“三个半小时的圣诞弥撒。”

“哇。”

“没错，但他们至少没坚持一定要做午夜弥撒了。从怀旧角度来说，我还有点喜欢那样。”

“可以想象。”Alex的声音很温柔，就像她知道Maggie小时的事一样，为了不让自己的生活太过糟糕而不得不伪装很多东西。“圣诞快乐，Maggie。”

“圣诞快乐，Alex。”她差点就要说些其他的话，但现在是圣诞，她们在电话上，而且Maggie得在她小时候的房间里过夜。

在挂了电话后，Maggie还在门廊上坐了一会儿（“顺带一提，对，我是在床上，然后没有，我除了你的T恤外什么也没穿。”“我又没问。”“你问了。”“好吧我问了。”），夜晚又下起了雪，她想着米德维尔是否也在下雪。

*

除了Alex，那群知道Supergirl身份的人里，Maggie和J’onn最为要好。

“我不知道你今天过得怎么样，”他们俩都叉着手站在DEO建筑的前面，看着Alex对Mon-El和另两估计是酒吧带回来的紫皮肤朋友大吼大叫，“但到目前为止，我都在忙着阻止一场超能力酒疯子打雪仗。你想去看看DEO的射击靶场吗？”

Maggie的这一天始于Alex凌晨四点来的电话。她们得弄清是谁用一个雪球把新闻直升机从天上打了下来，然后，她得试着说服NCPD这不幸的意外是严肃的、正经的DEO行动。

在他说完最后一个字前，她便开了口，“天呐，想。”

*

若你的工作经常要求携带枪械，总会发生点儿事。Maggie深知这一点。毕竟，到目前为止她已经给Alex包扎了两次。但只要你能活下来，这事也没什么大不了，这只是工作的一部分。

但当看见Alex躺在DEO的一张病床上，脸色苍白，嘴唇紧抿，身上还有一道血淋淋的伤口时……这便不太是一件小事了。Maggie进去的时候，Alex正为自己缝合伤口，试图以此证明自己没事，这为她收获了不少的怒视和低吼。可怜的医生左右为难，不知如何是好——一边Alex在令人信服地表示没什么大不了的，而另一边Supergirl却在坚持让他上去处理伤口。

“Danvers。”Maggie听见自己开了口。房里的三个人都抬头来看她，Kara如释重负地叹了口气，“Maggie你来了，你能告诉Alex——”

“没多大事，只是擦伤——”

“——她中枪了——”

“——没伤到什么重要地方——”

“——失了很多血——”

Maggie叉着手，直直地瞪着Alex的眼睛。Alex明智地闭上嘴躺回床上，让Kohli医生接手。当Maggie靠近时，Kara把手放在了她的手臂上，到后来Maggie才意识到原因——她几乎就能听见自己的心跳，猛烈、快速，满是焦虑。

*

房间里有一声带着困意的窃笑。

“什么那么好笑？”

“你 _喜欢_ 我。”

“是的，Danvers，我喜欢你，快继续睡觉，你明早会感觉好一点。”

*

Melanie Sawyer是一名职业房东。二月底时，她在纳欣诺市租出去的一间房爆了水管，这代表她得过去查看情况、雇人维修，并在与此同时看看她女儿。

她母亲最令人钦佩的一点便是言简意赅，但这有时会带来点儿麻烦。当她告诉Alex时，她已经想好了一堆理由。

“听着，我知道现在还挺早，但你不去的话真的没事，我明白的，不过我还是得先给你提一声。我妈妈——好吧，她一定要见你。在回家过圣诞的时候，我告诉过她我和你在一起……不需要怎么正式见面，只需要碰个面就可以了，握个手什么的，她会理解你没时间留下来吃午饭——”

Alex跨入了Maggie的私人空间，用手指捋了捋她的头发。

“Maggie，你记得我怎么长大的吗？我一直在努力把一个外星人比下去。在讨父母欢心方面我绝对是黑带级选手。我们会和你母亲一起吃饭。”

*

Maggie的收藏里，其中一个贝壳是Alex热爱了解事物。

她会在睡前阅读《科学美国人》。Maggie在手机上浏览Kara最近的文章，时不时便会听到类似于这样的话，“听听这个：科学家们已经成功改变了拟南芥的基因组，方法高效，而且还能遗传！太棒了！”

Maggie为科学组工作，所以她不是不懂。但Alex就像个海绵一样，渴望吸收任何可以吸收的东西。而看在老天爷的份上，她在买运动胸罩前都会上网研究比对好几个小时。

而当Maggie发现自己在DEO的地下室里，一手捂着嘴、双腿缠在Alex肩膀上时，她可以指天发誓，Alex也一定对相关姿势做过研究。

（世界变白的时候，她用力喘息，手指攥着空气握紧，同时咽下了那句已经溜到她嘴边的话。）

*

**_MSawyer 8.42pm_ ** _抱歉，宝贝儿，我会迟到一会儿，你们先开始生日派对吧，我稍后就来_

还在打字的时候，Maggie便知道 _稍后到_ 便意味着 _不会到_ 。但Evans把那个她等了一周的文件扔在了她桌上，而Maggie——好吧，她是个警探，有个死人等着她伸张正义。

 ** _Alex Danvers 8.50pm_** _你完了后给我打电话，我好告诉你我们在哪儿_ -3-

Maggie开始工作，嘴里有金属般难闻的味道。 _边缘型反社会人格_ ，那个声音说。

*

十点左右的时候，有个来自Kara Danvers的未接来电，Alex没有新消息。Maggie满手记号笔的荧光绿，脖子僵硬得像石头。

她还有134页没有看。 _工作成瘾_ 。

*

Maggie端着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡重新坐下的时候，手机震动了起来。空荡荡的警局黑成一片，只有她的桌子上还有灯。她考虑着是否要开日光灯，但作为一个错过女友生日宴会的人，黑沉沉的感觉比较符合现况。

**_Alex Danvers_ ** **_来电……_ **

Maggie接了电话，深吸一口气，“Hey, Danvers.”

电话里有很多杂音，她几乎听不到Alex的声音，“Magg—ie…你在…还——…——工作吗？”

 _固守己见_ 。她闭上眼，“对，我很抱歉，我希望能尽快——”

Alex挂了电话。

Maggie在原处站了很长一段时间，觉得想吐。然后她重新坐了下来。

*

纸上的数字和字幕都开始有些模糊，Maggie要么跳行要么得重读五遍，但脑子里却没有留下什么信息。现在已过了凌晨一点，她想着Alex是不是在同朋友们和Kara讨论她的事，又或者，她已经喝光了一瓶酒自己做下了决定。Maggie强迫自己不去想Alex或许已经气得打算——

“你最好不是在为什么小事挑灯夜战。”

Maggie抓抢的途中差点把她的冷咖啡碰倒。Alex正靠在门框上，还穿着派对服装：高跟，紧身牛仔裤，深紫色的背心有好看的褶皱，又在同时完美展示了Alex的身材，外面那件皮衣是新的。Alex喜欢皮衣，包括现在身上这个有不下六件。

Maggie的心抽动着说她有多想她，即便这个人就站在面前。

“我知道，在这个文件夹里，”她拍了拍那堆她看了几个小时的文件，“有能将Darrio Lloyd Andrews和受害者联系到一起的证据。如果我能在六点前找到，Albridge法官就能给我签张搜查令调查Andrew的手机和电脑。Andrews定了明天中午去欧洲的飞机，不会再回来。”

Maggie不知道还应该说些什么，或许她前任说得没错，或许她确实不知道应该怎么正确待人，或许她没法同时做一个好警探和一个好女朋友。因为……没别人会为了一个不知种族的外星人熬一整晚来寻找杀害他的凶手。

Maggie确信自己在做正确的事，但Alex就站在她面前，深色的头发乱成一团，脸上的表情不可捉摸，让 _你生日的事我很抱歉，但这是我的工作_ 这句话显得大错特错。Maggie深吸一口气，说：“这是我的工作，但你生日的事，我真的，真的很抱歉。”

墙上的宜家挂钟正发出响亮的滴答声，填满她们间浓厚又疲倦的沉默，接着又混合了Alex的高跟与地面间的敲击声。

随着一声重重的叹气，她搬了把椅子坐在Maggie旁边。

“我读硕士的时候学会了快速阅读，我们三点前就能出去，然后你要好好补偿我。”

Maggie重重吻了她，Alex尝起来像回芹酒，头发里带着廉价烟的味道。

她们一起分享着警局的低廉咖啡和一堆又一堆的文件。当她们离开时，Alex的手上也全是记号笔的痕迹。

*

Maggie大学时最爱的课是进阶社会学，一部分原因是她喜欢其主题，另一部分原因是这是她和Leila Brown第一次一起上的课。

Maggie虽未隐瞒自己的取向，但Leila却高调得不得了。她有一大堆同性恋朋友，会更正教授的用语，把指甲涂成彩虹色，并在同时宣称Maggie是她朋友——Maggie无力阻止她。她可是学校里最难搞的法学生。

现在，Leila是有史以来加尼福尼亚罗克顿有史以来最年轻的女警长。她和Maggie好几个月都没机会说上话，但当她们有机会聊天时，一切都还如从前一样。

在夏威夷拉格酒吧（Leila最爱的地方）时，她们相互讲了各自生活的近况。当Leila问起她的感情生活时，Maggie耸耸肩，“我觉得还不错，Alex和我挺合得来。”

“合得来？”

“对，我们……节奏一致。她帮我，我帮她。我按着人，她来打。我们一起办案子，在警车里吃快餐。这就是合得来，她懂我，我懂她。“

Leila就那样看着她，“你在欲擒故纵对吧？”

Maggie笑出了声。事实是：Alex由紧实的肌肉、由科学事实和温柔的阳光构成，Maggie永远没有假装冷淡、欲擒故纵的可能。

*

当贝壳的收藏渐渐溢出Maggie脑海里的口袋时，时间已经到了四月。她决定找个地方坐下好好想下这个事儿。

“Hi, M’gann，老样子，谢谢。”Maggie冲她笑了笑，在她的位置上坐下。酒吧里一如既往地人满为患，而同往常一样，她是来这里想事情的，然后开始在台球桌旁活动。每隔几分钟，她便会朝入口处看一眼。

M’gann把冰啤酒放在桌台旁，一言不发地坐了下来。脸上的表情坚硬得像一面镜子。Maggie偏过头，“都还好吧？”

“你不知道吗？”

不知为何，这句话触动了某处神经，“我不知道什么？”

M’gann叹了口气，把脸埋在手里，“J’onn给我发了短信，他们在去Cadmus的路上。”

不，Maggie确实不知道，她得抓着吧台边缘才让自己继续保持坐姿。一股灼灼的热流笼罩了她，拨乱了她的心跳，让世界都失衡了那么一秒。

“他说，如果没能回来的话，他要道一声歉，而我……”

M’gann没了声音，Maggie条件反射般伸手去安慰她。但她的脑海依然在翻涌。她是NCPD的人，她应该知道任何与Cadmus有关的行动，而Alex……

“很抱歉，但我需要知道，他有说过Alex和他一起吗……？”

M’gann用力揉着自己的脸，“他说他们都会去，而且要尽快。当J’onn说‘我们’的时候，他一般指……”

“……他、Alex还有Supergirl，对。”

M’gann被一位客人叫走了，而Maggie拨弄着啤酒瓶上的标签，酒丝毫未动。当那位客人拿到酒回到台球桌边时，Maggie看向了M’gann。

“你能找人顶你的班吗？”

*

她们坐在皮质办公椅里，Vasquez没有反对，只用理解的眼神看着她们，“还没有消息，”她主动说，“但这不代表什么，Cadmus里面肯定没法与外面通信。”

Maggie和M’gann都一齐点头，什么也没说。

在心里，Maggie正在生气地想象着一场她和Alex的严肃谈话。在出这样的任务前没和她提一句 _我要去做点危险的事_ 之类的东西，她想着Alex估计会回答 _我不想让你担心_ 或者 _这是我的工作_ 或者 _这没多大事_ ，因为换做Maggie的话她也会这样说。同时她知道若是她要因此而责难Alex的话，会显得她很伪君子，只不过她不关心。但当时间渐渐流逝，一分又一分变成了一小时又一小时，她的愤怒变成了恐惧。

依然没有任何消息，而Maggie知道时间越长，便意味着事情变糟糕的可能性越高。

她从自动售货机里买了点东西，给M’gann带了瓶可乐。M’gann感激地接过。

她坐在Alex的椅子上转圈。

她在手机上玩了些毫无意义的游戏。

 _我知道你不是故意没和我提_ ，她想着待会儿要和Alex怎么说， _但下次的话，请一定记得给我说一声_ 。或者……Alex就是故意的？

Maggie叹了口气，用手抓着头发。

*

她们等了快三个小时后，事情有了变化。Vasquez在朝着什么人大吼大叫，基地里的人都在四处奔跑，Maggie和M’gann跳了起来。

“发生什么了？”M’gann抓住一个人问，“出什么事了？”

Vasquez看了她们一眼，Maggie立刻便知道出事了。“J’onn来的电话，”她听起来不太舒服，“他们在回来路上了。”

M’gann也听出来了，“他还说什么了？”

“我们没能说上太多，信号太差了，而且我还忙着——”

“ _求你了_ 。”M’gann说，而Maggie在同时前进了一步。Vasquez看了看她，又看了看M’gann，最后说：“有人死了，但我不知道是谁。”

她得离M’gann远一点，因为她正那样地看着她。所以Maggie顺着走廊向着实验室跑去，两个探员和她擦身而过，手里拿着副空荡荡的担架。她觉得冷到了骨髓里。

*

当她收束好自己回到大厅的时候，正看见一群人从台阶上走下来，其中有Maggie不太能分辨出的声音。但在那一群都穿着黑衣的人中，她一眼看见了红蓝色的制服，有些破了，还沾满了血。但里面的人不是Supergirl，那是Kara，而Kara正在压抑地小声哭泣。在那一秒，Maggie觉得整个世界都在从自己的脚下抽离而去，但下一刻她便看到了Alex——她还活着，走得好好的，没需要人搀扶。这幅景象让房间里的空气又都回来了。

“Alex！”她喊道，小步跑了过去。 _活着，活着，她还活着，还在呼吸_ 。她在反应过来之前便张开双手将Alex抱紧，但Alex僵着身子，没有动作。

Maggie退了一步，“发生什么了？”

Kara用力揉着眼睛，“Jeremiah为我们牺牲了自己，他走了。”

哦，该死。

*

她拥抱了Kara。她将她抱得很紧，所以Maggie一直没有松手。“她不肯说话，”她听见Kara在啜泣间细小的声音，“我没能保护好他，她不想和我说话。”

她说得没错：Alex任由Maggie带她出去，走到外面夜晚的寒风中，上了车，任由她开车带她回家，期间一个字没说。她跟着Maggie上楼，但没有掏钥匙，所以Maggie拿出她的钥匙开了门。

“Hey，”进门后，她温柔地开了口，Alex的眼神第一次落在了她身上，“我们给你换身衣服。”

她们一起给Alex脱掉了黑色的短袖衫、皮带、腰带，接着是裤子，衣料上有些地方有深色的硬邦邦的东西，Maggie瑟缩了一下，尽力不去想那代表什么。她们已无数次赤裸相对，但这次不同，所以她让Alex去洗澡，期间别开了视线。

她拿出一双厚厚的羊毛袜，一套睡衣，刻意避开了Alex在感恩节穿的那一套。

Alex默默地穿上了衣服，一言不发地接过她递过去的威士忌。她也任由Maggie开了电视做背景音，依然没有说话。

整个时间里，Maggie都在想这些是否是她应该做的事，或是她应该说的话。但当一个营救任务的最后是带着染着父亲血的衣衫回家时，她应该说些什么呢？ _我就在这里陪你？会没事的？_ 这都是废话。Maggie甚至不知道Alex是否还想要她呆在这里。

 _不懂体贴_ ，那个脑子里的声音说。Maggie痛恨在这个时候还纠结着个人问题的自己，但她依然开了口，“你想让我离开吗？”

她看着Alex，Alex看着她一言不发。于是她留下了。

*

当Alex终于崩溃时，太阳已经升了起来，而Maggie早关掉了电视。在几小时的沉默后，Alex突然开始了啜泣。

“噢，Alex，”Maggie叹了口气，终于如释重负，“宝贝儿，我很抱歉，过来。”她将Alex拉近，让她蜷缩在自己的大腿上。

“有我在，”当Alex哭泣时，她低头对着她轻声耳语，“有我在，我就在这里，有我陪着你。”

*

Eliza Danvers拥抱了Maggie，微笑着对她说：“谢谢你，Maggie。”她说话的样子就像她们从前便见过多次一样，但Maggie依然觉得自己在Jeremiah的葬礼上格格不入。

“谢谢你陪我过来，”在她们下车前，Alex这样轻声告诉她，“我知道你讨厌葬礼。”

Maggie困惑了一会儿，但接着，她便记起了某个披萨之夜的晚上。她们在讨论彼此的工作，Alex说DEO工作的极端情况总是会让她去思考正义邪恶之分，而她又是怎么地讨厌这一点。而Maggie告诉她说自己会参加每一个受害人的告别仪式，即便她痛恨葬礼。

她握紧了Alex的手。

*

艰难的日子同四月一起成为了过去，五月带着初夏的气息来临。Maggie拿出了她的背心和墨镜，把冬天尘封的机车也从库房里开了出来。

她白天工作，晚上会和Alex挤一张毯子。她被邀请去了游戏之夜、Netflix之夜、以及锅贴&披萨之夜（这应该只是披萨之夜，因为除了Kara之外没人能吃到锅贴）。

重点是，她经常和Danvers姐妹以及那群快乐的伙计们一起打发时间。即便她大部分时候都想往Mon-El嘴里塞上一双臭袜子，这感觉依然很不错。在外星人和打击犯罪的间歇里，普通人的生活渐渐在他们间安顿了下来。

每隔几天的早上，Maggie都需要踮起脚调整浴头的位置以适应她的身高。

*

她把机车开出了城，沿着山间干燥的街道，头发顺着风肆意飞舞。200公里的时速，这感觉——

一个阴影从街道上方飞过，接着是另一个，速度非常快，让Maggie一度觉得自己看错了。她嘴角有了笑，稍稍减速，看见了一辆厢车，以及远方的五个影子。

“Hi Maggie！”她左边有人对她喊道。她转头看见Kara正跟着她的速度飘在空中。Maggie忍不住笑了出来，“Hey，钢铁女侠，今天有什么特别活动吗？”

她可以向上帝发誓，Kara在半空中对她眨了眨眼，“让新英雄们像个英雄的样子！”然后她便猛地加速消失在了上空，带来的气流几乎把Maggie从车上甩下来。真他妈戏剧性十足。

不过一会儿，James从她右边出现了，“Hey, Maggie！”但他的新制服似乎没有调得太好，不太能跟上她的速度。

前面的M’gann已经注意到她了，一只手遮着刺眼的太阳，一只手和她打招呼。

在Kara和James的显摆中（或许也要算上Winn，因为是他做了这套制服），Maggie也有了炫耀的冲动，所以她带着机车几乎贴地转了半个急弯停在了她的朋友们面前。Mon-El是唯一没有后退一步的人，所以她任由引擎咆哮着，足够把他吓退。Winn嘟囔着安全之类的东西，J’onn翻了个白眼，但Alex悠闲地朝她走来，脸上带着得意的笑。

“Hey, Sawyer，你在这里做什么？”

Maggie取下头盔，甩头理了下头发，“恰巧在附近。”

Alex拉着她的下巴吻了她。

*

“Kara和James在约会吗？”

百步开外，Winn挥起了一个临时旗子（看起来很像Mon-El的T恤，呃，恶心，但Winn似乎并不介意），正准备给英雄们开始一场赛跑。

Alex耸耸肩，“不清楚，但实话说，他们一年前就挺亲近的，然后Kara退却了。但他们在守护者的事情上大吵了一架或者说好好谈了一次，现在……我不知道了，或许有什么或许没什么，但实话说，”她疑惑地偏过头，“我不知道是不是因为我出柜了所以看事情不太一样，但我觉得Lena Luthor和Kara有什么，她们每次见面的时候都在调情。”

Maggie大声笑了出来，“没错，我也注意到了，但不知道她们自己有没有发觉。”

她们看着其他人笔直冲上天空，Supergirl领先。

“我得告诉你一件事。”

“嗯？”

Alex沉吟了一会儿，等Maggie转头来看向她。

“我没告诉你去Cadmus的事，我很抱歉。”

在Alex花了好几周哀悼父亲的情况下，这件事变得不那么重要了，但能听见道歉确实感觉很不错。

Maggie用肩膀撞了撞Alex。

“我原谅你了Danvers，下次记得提醒我。”

“我只是……不确定，我不知道该说什么。但接着我便想，如果我没说什么的话，我就必须得回来。”

Maggie思考了一会儿“什么”到底是什么，但接着Alex便耸着肩冲她笑，就像她很害怕Maggie会生气一样，所以Maggie探头吻了她。

她觉得自己永不会厌倦Alex在惊讶时的吸气声，更不会厌倦这柔软温暖的感觉，或是那总想着多停留一会儿、多靠近一点的冲动。

Alex突然笑得很开心。

“怎么了？”

“你喜欢我。”她就快唱出来了，不，她已经唱出来了。

她计划里的样子应该更浪漫一点儿，虽现在脚下都是黄土，头上更有烈日，但这也一样真实。

“其实吧，Danvers——我想我爱你。”这句话出来得太快，又迅速结束，Maggie一度以为自己是在做梦。

Alex只看着她，看了她好长时间，足够让Maggie开始恐慌，那些 _我很抱歉，我不该说什么的，这没什么大事_ 的话已经挂在了嘴边，接着Alex便扑了过来，几乎便融化在了她嘴里。

不，Maggie永不会厌倦这样的感觉。

Alex在每次呼吸的间歇中回了她相同的词，这感觉让Maggie觉得自己的心在膨胀，舒适得像在游泳、像在飞翔，像在上升，永无止境。

这感觉是那么的自由。

彩蛋：

“你就告诉我吧，反正我迟早会发现的，所以你不如告诉我。”

“或者你根本不会发现，我不会告诉你。”

Maggie呻吟了一声，“我讨厌惊喜。”

“你会喜欢这个的，我保证。”

“你保证不了。”

Alex假装沉吟，“我可不知道，但我好像刚刚保证过了。”

“我恨你。”

“你爱我。”

“早知道你会拿这来堵我的话……我绝不会告诉你的。”

Alex翻了白眼，吻了过来让她闭嘴。

“我也爱你，”她们分开后，Alex说，这让Maggie觉得有点头晕，“所以你就闭嘴吧，安心等你的生日惊喜。”


End file.
